


Oblivious

by x_halima_x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x





	Oblivious

I didn't know what else to do. There was no way to get him out of this mess; I had to go and save him even if it cost me my life in the process. This deserted alleyway I was walking through had an eery feel. There was nothing but silence and it was approximately two in the morning. But still, I felt a lingering presence that I was struggling to ignore. 

In that moment, an arm emerged from the darkness and slammed me into the wall. I tried to break free but this person had me pinned, despite my vast efforts it was impossible to break loose - so, I stopped trying. This person removed their mask and I was about to lose all sense of reality. It was Bobbi. What the hell was she doing here?!  
"Bobbi? What are you doing?! Let me go!"  
My 'words of wisdom' only made her hold her grip on me with much more intensity. I winced as her eyes bore into my soul.  
"I cant let you go after him, Skye. You'll get yourself killed. Coulson is talking to special agents as we speak to free Lincoln from hydras grasp. You don't have to do this alone."  
I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Are you kidding me? The longer Coulson takes on coming up with a 'plan' the more likely they are to kill Lincoln. I cant let that happen!"  
Bobbi was tightening her grip on me by the second.

"Look Skye, I'm just following orders and I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't stand down."  
I scoffed. In that moment, I kicked her stomach and she instantly let go of my arms. She made a quick recovery though which was expected. We began circling each other.  
"Skye please! It doesn't have to be like this, just come with me and this won't have to get messy."  
I tried to punch her a few times and she dodged every single one. Damn she was good. I had to at least try to make her understand, "if anything happens to him I will not be able to live with my self. So I wont go down easy".  
"Hmm thats what I've always liked about you, you've always put up a good fight." We began sparring, she got in a few good shots that sent tremendous pain through-out my body. Of course, I wouldn't show her my pain.

"If you knew what it was like to be in love, then you wouldn't be standing in my way right now" I yelled. I had managed to punch her collarbone and get a kick to her stomach but she bounced right back.  
"Its because i'm in love that I'm standing in your way!". I was as confused as ever.  
"Oh really and who could you possibly be in love with?" I began to put my guard down a little.  
"YOU!..."

My guard was now completely down. The whole world just stopped. Everything went blurry and all I could do was stare at her. When? How? Why? A million questions raced through my brain at once. She didn't waste any time though. She battled me to the ground and pinned her weight against me as I struggled to break loose.  
"Bobbi... I..."  
She then pulled out a some kind of dosage and injected it into my arm. I was beginning to feel faint. She lifted her weight off me and the last thing I felt was Bobbi's smooth hands brushing the hair out of my face. And then... Darkness.


End file.
